A Word of Advice
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: Koga Fudo Kessler has been thinking of the situation he was in and what he was and did growing up -somewhat. Older half brother Vachan Fudo sees this as a perfect time to set something straight in his younger brother's uncertain and cloudy mind. -Next thing you know, you're looking for Hope! -Kyuki. Just a cute little one-shot. A not so innocent one-shot. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!


**Just a cute little one-shot**

**One little innocent oneshot- well, maybe not **_**innocent**_**!**

_My Tears is Burning Me._

_The Devil Is Helping Me._

_Death is Coming._

_The Hell is waiting For Me._

_The Lord of Evil Step Down From The Hell To Welcome Me._

_The Lord of Hell Is Me._

_My Dark Mind Is Controlling All the dark now._

_~Ziad Tarek_

* * *

**Koga Fudo Kessler**

_Vachan Fudo_

A Word of Advice

* * *

Darkness surrounded the sky, the night absorbing day, the lies hiding the truth, war dominating peace.

I chuckled. Really. You would if you have grown accustomed to it. I always wondered if there really is _peace_.

What is it? A word? A phrase? An imaginary belief for those who live in a tough place.

Please, you grow up tough in a tough place. You never have time for breaks. You never cry or whine, you do what you are told, nothing more.

I took a deep breath. Moonlight seeps through the breaking of a cloud.

Is that it? Is _freedom_ or _peace_ behind something. Is it being covered by service and war?

I shook my head. I grew up knowing how to obey, to be honest and loyal. I should not think of such things.

I am Koga Fudo Kessler. I am an Enforcer. No body can beat me. No body can speak of me without shivering. No one would have the gut to say my name.

I looked behind me. Lights flickered off from a building in the distance.

Or, that could be it! Maybe _peace_ is like a switch. It could be light the first few years, but after about one or two or three years, it gets shut off and we are left in darkness again for a century, so why bother if the history will be repeated, no matter what happened in the past? It will not affect the future ever so slightly.

I looked back to face in front. A shadow formed into a man just a few yards away from me.

It was hard to tell who he is right away, but I knew he and I had the same blood.

Maybe, if we _all_ had the same blood, we wouldn't have wars to fight or more problems to fix because of others' stupid ideas. Maybe if war and _peace_ had the same meaning, would it be different from the other? Would one mean another thing make the other seem right?

I stared into shadowy dark blue eyes. Black hair with yellow lightning bolts. Pale skin that was, I could guess, cold to the touch, just like the heart of the man who stared at me.

Maybe everything has an appearance. Like my half brother Vachan in front of me. His appearance shows that he is a cruel man, maybe one with no heart.

Would War look all bloody? Or will that be _peace_? I'm confusing myself even more that I think about it.

Vachan looked me over.

Would war look upon his victims before he strikes? Would _peace_ look at those who suffered? Would they only help or curse a few, then leave the rest?

He shook his head. "We are one, but not the same. We are close but so far apart. Confusing, isn't it Koga?" He asked with a smile, my name rolling off his tongue.

I looked into his blue eyes. Would war and _peace_ have eyes that when you look at them, they know all that you've been through?

I nodded my head to his question. He doesn't fear me, but...

"You think you are a freak against nature. You may not know it or believe it, but I went through the same things as you. I was judged, but not from our family. I was what you could say the black sheep of the family. I couldn't do things right. It was in my blood to destroy. I am the full of half of what you carry of the father we share. Does that mean you and I should be the same, think the same. Only in a matter of principle would that be underestimated."

"So you're saying you know how to get past all these emotions, all these situations?"

"To be strong, you must endure pain. To endure pain you must embrace pain. That is what Father has taught me."

"But my situation was much worse."

"That single situation you had is nothing compared to someone who went through much more. Like I said, allow me to tell you something about me that you may find yourself knowing about yourself even more."

I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I was captured by Goodwin. I was locked away in the ground for years. Father and our Uncles tried to release me and 3 others, to no avail. Their efforts were in vain. Then they had to go as far as making themselves fake a betrayal. It went as far as Uncle Kalin having to act out a chain of events. He 'blamed' our father. He was 'killed.' He was 'brought' back to life. Uncle Jack 'stole' our father's Duel Wheel. He 'stole' father's prized Stardust Dragon. Did they want to go through with it all the way to the end? No, but they had no choice. When they sent the other 3 free, it was all because of me that they went through that. Father wanted an excuse in case he got caught when in Neo Domino to find the person who imprisoned me. I was tortured for years, ever since I was 5 Koga. You learned your 'curse' when you were 10. Your 12 now, right? That was two years ago, I've been freed when I turned 20 a week before they found me and freed me. I stood in my prison for 15 years, tortured and believing no one will come. I had help. I was freed. I even thirst for revenge. It is no longer our father's and uncles' fight, it is now mine and the three who were also imprisoned." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That emotion in your eyes is hope. You think war maybe all that you know, but peace could be just around the corner. Torture lasts forever, but if you let it go you know it no more. You want to find an excuse for knowing war, and not peace. You're searching for some hope."

He placed his arm by his side and turned his back from me and started walking.

He turned back briefly to say, "Remember this little chat, little brother. For it could cost you to forget." With that his dissipated into shadows.

I was once again all alone. The moonlight fading, and dawn breaking.

What was that old saying, something about every dawn brings a new day and new...

Hope!

* * *

**~Kyuki**

**So, this is a little sight into how I viewed things from the beginning. But anyway, you'll see what this one-shot **_**really**_** means in another story far off into the future. Instead of just staying with Vachan's torture, or his part of it, I'll summarize how I viewed things with all four of them. The other three may not be so surprising, since so far I haven't mentioned them yet, but it would be someone like Vachan. No, it's not Urian, Lyric, or Sparrow -by the way. Again, this is how I viewed the show. Any questions, feel free to ask, and again this is just a one shot. I will, in the future, have a story somewhere along the lines called IMPRISONMENT! -Where I will summarize in many chapters one at a time about how the 4 chosen children of the Enforcers were imprisoned, by who, for what reason, and so on and so forth. Soon my readers, soon you will know everything!  
**

* * *

**Koga was thinking of some things that crossed his mind, and Vachan was there to put some of his gorgeous words to use. Koga was saying "But my situation was much worse," and that is indeed another tale for another day.**

* * *

**I have a poll up, so please vote for it before I have to just randomly pick one some way. Anyway, tell my my mistakes, I'll take requests, or suggestions. Thanks for reading guys, the story I have planned to give all of you for being my readers will come soon! Sometime!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (if I did a Tartarus worth of side shows would appear along the main stream of things. Plenty of flashbacks, plenty of flashbacks will appear. I would have more characters then there should be in a show XD). I DO OWN Koga and Vachan! I DO NOT own the quote(s) that appear in this story, or at least the decent ones. I think I'll be doing this more often than not!**

* * *

**See yeah till next time my faithful and loyal readers, even those who just read one of my stories!**


End file.
